


Silly Little Crush.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Biting, College, Cooking, Crush, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Drawing, Feelings, Fluffy, Food, Gag, Hickies, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, School, University, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, addicted, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: The guys are at school, Wade, Bob and Ken have been poking fun at Jack. It seems he has a little thing for Mark and now with Mark sitting next to him in lecture...how will he survive?!





	1. Losing His Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a second prompt for Tardisandwings, I tried to go for a purely SFW G fic but I couldn't, I can't anymore...the struggle lol! My mind says no hahahaha, I just write so much smut it's hard to come down from....can I ever again? Like I could if I really really tried but I just took this one and ran..... knowing me I ended up running it through the trash. It's not too sexual but it's definitely there and I want to separate the pure fluffy from the "on the line between smut and fluff" fluff.

            Jack stands at his locker, he doesn’t want to go to class because he didn’t sleep much last night. He took a deep sigh and took his jacket off.

            “Hey Jack.” Wade approached him, opening his locker a few down from him.

            “Hey, how are you?”

            “I’m good, how are you?” Wade swapped his shoes.

            “Tired as fuck.”

            Wade stopped and raised a brow to him, “Jack what’s that in your locker?”

            Jack rubbed the back of his head. “What?”

            “Do you have a photo of Mark in your locker?! How has he never seen it?”

            “Shut up.” Jack closed his locker door, throwing his bag back on his shoulder.

            “Really….how has he not seen?”

            “My jacket usually covers it. Also you know Mark won’t be here for another half an hour.

            “Hmmm….you’re something else.”

            “Ya ya ya, judge me all you want.” Jack laughed, “Let’s go to class.”

            The two of them get into English, taking a seat at the back. Bob and Ken followed them in and climb the steps to where Wade and Jack sat.

            Ken went to sit down next to Jack, “mind if I sit here?”

            “Actually I’m saving this spot.” Jack curled in his lips.

            “Oh?”

            “Are you saving it for Mark?” Bob teased.

            “Yes.” He said shyly.

            “He has a photo of Mark up in his locker.” Wade laughed, shaking his head.

            “Are you serious?! You’re crazy over this man aren’t you?” Ken took the seat next to Bob instead.

            “Maybe…” Jack flipped open his textbook.

            “What’s that?” Wade pointed to some scribbles on the page.

            There on the page was a pen drawing of a heart, with the letters J + DM inside it.

            “Nothing.” Jack flipped the page.

            “Nuh uh! What are you?! A middle school kid?! You have a crush on Mark, don’t try to deny it.” Wade took the textbook from him, passing it in front of him to Bob.

            “Let’s see.” Bob flipped the page back and Ken leaned in to look too.

            “You’re something else.” Ken laughed.

            “What’s DM?”

            “It’s his nickname duh.” Jack blushed, looking away.

            “Daddy Mark…..?” Ken asked.

            “You’re good.” Bob said.

            “Well, what else would it be? He doesn’t seem like the type to put that much effort into this.”

            “What do you mean I don’t?!” Jack scoffed.

            “You aren’t good at hiding any of this, Mark is just too absent minded and it’s lucky for you.” Wade explained.

            “ **Oh my god guys! Shut up!** ” Jack whispered loudly.

            Everyone stopped talking and down at the bottom of the stairs was Mark, chatting up some of his classmates at the front of the room.

            “Mr. Fischbach, can you take a seat?” The professor asked smiling.

            “Sorry.” Mark hung his head. He walked up the steps and his frown changed to a smile, once he saw the guys.

            “Mark over here!” Jack whispered loudly again, beckoning Mark over.

            “You saved me a seat?” Mark smiled, squeezing behind Wade to take a seat next to Jack.

            “Of course.” He quickly took his book back from Bob and flipped to the correct page, for todays’ lecture.

           

            Throughout the whole lecture, Jack couldn’t stop looking at Mark and Mark thought nothing of it, just shooting him a smile every once in a while.

            Jack decided to get out his notebook and began drawing, throughout the class Wade would peak at his work. He was drawing a gorgeous rose and the big goofy smile on his face, made Wade shake his head.

            “What?” Jack whispered.

            “You….you’re just….” He paused, rolling his eyes.

            “Shh leave me lone.” He stuck out his tongue.

            He got back to drawing between taking lecture notes. He was good at multitasking but his mind wondering and intertwining with thoughts of Mark, was the only thing that he couldn’t multitask with.

“Are you done? Wade asks.

“Yes.” He slides it to him, “see.”

“Wow it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

He took the book back and bit his lip, “hey Mark?” He turned to him.

“Yes Jack.” Mark finished writing some notes and looked up at him, smiling warmly.

“See.” He showed the drawing to him.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were a drawing machine.”

“Hahaha thanks, I’m not though.”

“This is fantastic.” Mark beamed.

“Do you uh…want it?” Jack blushed a little.

“Really?! I couldn’t take it from you.” He gasped.

“It’s fine, I had no plans for it anyway…I was just drawing for fun.”

“Well, sure then. I would love to take it off your hands.”

Jack felt Wade’s eyes and smile on him, he gulped pulling the page from the notebook.

“Thanks, I will cherish this.” Mark took it from him.

“No, thank you; I appreciate it.” Jack spoke, holding his breath.

 

For the rest of the lecture, Jacks’ heart was racing. Various times throughout, Ken would look back at him. He leaned into Bob and whispered, which caused Bob to turn around and look at Jack as well.

“Jack are you okay?” Bob asks.

“Yes….fine.” He chokes out.

Jack had Mark on the brain and he was sitting right next to him. He couldn’t breathe and he wanted to scream. He stands up quick and everyone turns to face him.

“Are you alright Jack? The professor calls up to him.

“Sorry to disturb you sir.” Jack bowed, pushing his chair in.

“It’s fine, just checking on you.” He smiled.

Jack headed down the stairs and left the room. He went down the hall to the bathroom, standing before the mirror.

“Fuck…what’s wrong with me?!” He spoke softly, splashing water on his face.

“Jack?” Bob’s voice was heard behind him, he turned around and opened his eyes.

“Ya?” He grabbed paper towel, drying his face.

“Are you alright? You’re ready to burst.”

“I’m fine, I’m just…”

“Losing your mind?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“It’s all over your face Jack, you **really** can’t hide anything.” He laughed.

Jack sighed, “What am I gunna do?”

“I don’t know but I hope you’ll be alright.”

“If you think of anything, help me out okay?”

“No problem.” Bob turned and left the bathroom.

Jack rested against the wall for a few minutes, to collect himself.

He then returned to the classroom and nodded his head to his professor, going back up to his seat.

“Are you alright Jack?” Mark asks, “Are you sick.”

“Lovesick.” Ken coughed.

Jack shot him a look and he laughed. “I’m alright Mark...” He laughed nervously, “thanks.”

 

After the class Jack had to stay behind and collect some papers from the professor, that he had missed from the other day.

He left the classroom and Bob, Ken and Wade were at Wade’s locker. Jack looked around, wondering where Mark was. His locker was a little further down the hall but he was not there.

Jack decided to walk down towards the bathroom, where he did happen to bump into Mark.

“Hey there you are, are you ready for lunch?”

“Jack, I’m always ready for lunch, let me get my wallet.” He opened his locker.

Jack gasped, there taped to the inside of the locker door was Jacks’ drawing. “Uh Mark, excuse me a minute, I wanna put my bag away.”

“Okay.”

Jack was speed walking down the hall, Bob turned hearing Jack huffing and puffing.

“What’s wrong?” Wade asked.

“Y-yaahhohmygod.”

“Spit it out!” Ken laughed.

Jack pulled them in close and whispered, “Mark taped my drawing into his locker.”

“Wow. That’s great.” Bob whispered.

Jack covered his face with his sweatered sleeve and let out a shriek.

“Jack Jack Jack.” Wade shook his head.

“Shhh! Marks’ coming!” Ken grabbed Jacks’ arm.

            He instantly stopped, pulling his face from his hands.

            “Ready for lunch? Mark asked.

            “Y-yes.” Jack choked out.

            “Your face is red, if you’re sick you should go home.” Mark frowned.

            “I’m fine, really.”

            “I don’t know Jack, maybe Mark is right and you should let him drive you home.” Bob smiled evilly.

            “No I’m fine.”

            “I insist Jack.” Mark reached out and patted him on the back.

            Bob raised his brows, _do it, fucking just do it!!!_

“Okay, I appreciate it then Mark.” Jack smiled.

            “I will go get my sweater and keys.

            He walked off and Jack almost collapsed, “oh my god.”

            “Go get him tiger!” Ken laughed.

            Jack opened his locker, grabbing his jacket. “Oh shut up you guys.” He closed the door and turned away from them.

            As he walked away, Ken smacked him on the ass.

            He looked back and shot him a look.

            “Felix isn’t here yet, so I had to.” Ken laughed.

            “Whatever, wish me luck?” He waved to the guys, walking off.

            “Good luck!!” Bob called out to him.

            Jack headed down the hall to meet up with Mark, “thanks again Mark.”

            “No problem, anything for you Jack.”

            They walked down the steps together, Jack found it hard to breathe.

            “You’re so red in the face, maybe you got the flu.” Mark handed him a bottle of water.

            “Ya, _maybe_ the flu.” He laughed, taking the bottle from him and having a drink.

            They got down to the ground level and headed out the back doors to the parking lot. Once getting to Marks’ car, he opened the door for Jack and helped him in.

            Jack clenched his teeth, feeling Mark grab his arm and he climbed in.

            Mark got into the drivers’ seat and started up the car.

            “You can take me to the bus stop.” Jack says.

            “Don’t be silly, I will take you home.”

            “I don’t want you to waste your lunch break on me.”

            “Shhhh I will not hear of it!” Mark pulled out of the parking lot.

           

 

            On the drive home, he struggled to make eye contact with Mark. His mind was going a mile a minute. He doesn’t know what made today different from any other day that Mark drove him home.

            _Maybe it was Mark putting up his drawing, maybe it was Mark actually sitting next to him instead of next to Wade which he usually did….maybe it was just….Mark._

“I want you to get home and rest. I will bring you your work assignments later okay?”

            “You’re too sweet Mark.”

            “What can I say?” He laughed.

            _I wish Mark would come home with me, hang out and not worry about school….not worry about anything._

_We could hang out….cuddle…..hang out. We could have lunch together and…cuddle….maybe watch tv or play a game or two. Being alone with him in the car makes my heart skip a beat, I really do like him. I wish we could hold….fuck….hold hands. I want him to hold me close, so I can smell his cologne….wrap up in his arms and fuck…._

Jacks’ face was now tomato red and he covered his face.

            “We are almost to your house Jack don’t worry.” Mark sped up, turning into Jacks’ neighborhood, “you aren’t going to throw up are you?”

            “No.” Jack mumbled into his hands, sighing deeply.

            Mark pulled up to Jacks’ home and he got out of the car. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door for him. Holding out his arm and Jack looked up at him and hesitated a moment before taking it.

            He was helped out of the car and they walked up the front door.

            “Where are your keys?” Mark asks.

            “Left pocket.” He replies.

            Mark feels Jacks’ pocket, “Oh **your** left.” He laughed.

            He dug into the pocket and took his keys out.

            _Good god Mark, you make my heart race. Feel me again…..I mean, don’t that’s weird…I have a raging boner….because of you….just take the keys out….nothing is weird here…fuck me….sigh._

He unlocked the door and they stepped into the house.

            “Do you need anything? I can make you tea? Soup?” Mark asks.

            _Fuck me….that’s what I need, I need you to fuck me…._

“No, you’ve done more than enough.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes.” Jack nods.

            “Alright, I gotta get back to school. I will come back later to check on you, okay?”

            “Aw thanks again Mark, for everything.”

            “No no, it’s what friends are for.” Mark hugs Jack, “you better sleep now and I will see you later.”

            “Okay, I will.” Jack inhales deeply, Mark smelled so good.

            They pulled away from one another.

            Mark turned to step back outside, “if you need ANYTHING call me.”

            “Sure.” Jack nodded, closing the door.

            He watched out the window, as Mark got back into his car and drove off.

            _Good god, my pants are so tight. I need to take care of this._


	2. Mark On The Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is now alone with his thoughts, he has to take care of them before he relaxes his fake sickness away, he would fake death just to get alone time with Mark, he can't wait for Mark to return after school.

                Jack headed upstairs, all he was thinking about was Mark. _He loved my company, he took care of me when I was feeling “sick” and he not only sat with me in class but he took admiration in my art, what’s not to love about him?_

He sighed, stopping in front of the bathroom….he poked his head in the doorway. He shook his head and continued down the hall to the bedroom. Once reaching the bedroom he closed the door, he was alone but he felt most comfortable with the door closed.

                He took a bottle of lotion from the dresser and a clean towel from the shelf. He slips his jeans off, throwing them on the bed. Taking a seat in the desk chair, he pulls his dick from his boxers.

                Jack is rock solid at this point, he had never thought so sexual towards Mark before. He wished Mark was still here, though this would have to do. He lotions his hands up, jerking off.

                “Fuck.” He moans softly, under his breath. He jerks himself off faster, gripping tighter to his dick.

                He tilts back his head and closes his eyes, trying to envision Mark doing it.

                “Mmmmm!” He moans, biting his lip. _Marks’ nice hands, big arms….jerking me off._ “Yeessss!!! Fuuuckkk!”He jerks faster, harder….tighter….. _Mark….sigh…fuck me….._

_Imagine that, getting fucked by Mark. I wonder how big his dick is, by the looks of it….he’s probably well endowed._

Jack picks up speed, jerking off faster. He positions himself more comfortably, as he grips tighter. He inhales deeply, arching his back.

                “Shit.” He mumbles, he’s about to cum but decides to tease himself, _it’s what Mark would do…I hope._

                He slows down and his feeling of busting slowly subsides, he heavily breaths as he speeds up again. “Mmmmmm!”

                He worked himself up again, with thoughts of Mark fucking him nice and deep. He grips tighter, jerking faster.

“MMM FUCKKK!” He growled deeply. He could normally go longer but the thoughts of Mark made him so weak.

                His body twitched as he came, getting it all over his hand and onto the floor.

                He used the towel to clean up the floor, folding it and using the other side for himself. He took the towel to the laundry hamper. He returned to the room, he was feeling so tired now and decided on a nap.

               

                When Jack woke up a few hours later, he was well rested and found himself to be wet. He dreamt of Mark he was guessing, he couldn’t remember a thing but he needed to clean up again. He reached for tissues.

                His phone went off and he looked around for it, he looked over the edge of the bed to find it on the floor.

                “Dammit.” He leaned over, upper half hanging off the bed and grabbed his phone.

                He answered it promptly.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey, how are you feeling?” Bob asks.

                “Better. Are you alone?”

                “Yes…why?”

                “Just wondering.”

                “So are you uh…feeling better?” He laughed.

                “Yes…”

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Are you sure you aren’t actually sick?”

                “I’m sure.”

                “Did I wake you?”

                “No….” He laughed, sitting up in bed.

                “Has everyone gone home yet? Where’s Mark?”

                “He’s finishing up a project, I’m at the library.”

                “Oh okay.”

                “Do you want me to call on Mark for you?”

                “No…”

                “I will, hold on.”

                “Bob you don’t n-“

                Jack was now on hold.

 

                Bob checked out his books and headed back upstairs to the classroom he was last in. He popped his head in, seeing Mark packing up his books.

                “Hey Mark.”

                “Hey, have you heard from Jack?”

                “Uh no I haven’t but he’s actually what I came to talk about.”

                “Oh?”

                “Ya, you should go check on him. He always says he’s fine but you never know with Jack, he doesn’t like admitting stuff.”

                “I did plan to go over there but sure if you insist.”

                “I do.”

                Bob walked back out into the hall. Putting Jack back on the phone.

                “Hey, sorry for the wait.”                                                

                “No problem.”

                “Well you better get all dolled up, Marks’ coming.” He teases.

                “Hahahaha I’ll try.”

                “Have fun.”

                You could hear Bob’s smile from ear to ear.

                “I’m going to go now.” He speaks softly, “he’s here.”

                “Thanks again.”

                “That’s what friends are for.”

                “Bye.”

                “Bye.”

                Bob hangs up the phone and looks up as Mark approaches him.

               

                Jack puts his phone in his front pocket, heading out of the room. He goes to shower and re-dress, at this point he did feel a little ill but he was probably hungry. He ran downstairs to the kitchen to make a can of soup, he had no time or patience to make anything homemade. He knew he was waiting for Mar.

                He finished warming up his soup, taking the bowl to the table. He didn’t want to go on the internet and check any social networks of his; he knew Mark would give him heck for being online while he’s “sick”.

                He decided to play a game on his phone while he ate. As he was taking his empty bowl to the sink, the doorbell rang. He went into the front entrance and saw Marks’ silhouette standing on the other side of the door.

                He took a deep sigh and flung the door open.

                “Hey Jack!” Mark wrapped his arms around him.

                Jack sighed again, hugging him tight.

                “How are you feeling?” He asks, pulling away.

                “I’m doing better.” He smiled.

                “Good, did you nap? Did you eat?”

                “Yes Mark I did.” He opened the door more, to let Mark in.

                “Good, if not I would have to punish you.” He laughed.

                Jacks’ ears perked up at that thought, “I just ate.”

                “Good, what did you have?”

                “Soup.”

                “Soup? That’s it?”

                “Yes, why?”

                “You’re starving yourself….eat eat eat!” Mark pulled Jack by the arm, through the house to the kitchen. “I will make you more food. After though, you shall be punished…you need to take care of yourself.”

                Jack took a seat at the island, watching Mark rummage through his kitchen.

                While he was making food, Jacks’ mind was racing again. He watched Marks’ every move… _every stretch, every reach, ever bend and turn._

                Mark stood at the stove, “hey, Jack….we should talk.”

                Jack coughed, “uh-about what?”

                “Something is going on with you.”

                “Well I guess I’m really not feel-“

                “Besides you being sick.”

                “Oh?”

                “Ya…..” He turned away from the stove, facing Jack, “would you like to talk about it?”

                “Talk about what…?” He curled in his lips.

                “Jack….” He raised a brow at him, “we will talk after we eat.”

                “Okay…” He sunk in his seat.

                Jack was so nervous at this point but also really turned on…. The vibe Mark was giving off…. _fuck._

                Once he finished cooking, he took a seat next to Jack at the island. They ate together and caught up on school and things. Often when Jack ate, he could feel Marks’ eyes on him but he never once looked up and over at him. He kept his eyes on his food and he gulped.

                When they finished eating, Mark insisted on doing the dishes. He washed up the dishes and Jack excused himself to go up to the bathroom.

                He closed the door, locking it. He stood before the mirror and looked at himself closely…. _was I really that obvious? About all of THIS….does my body language…. my face give it away?!_ He shook his head, wetting his face with cool water. He took a deep sigh before going to the bathroom.

                He flushed and washed his hands, he took another deep sigh as he tried to pull himself together. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall, he had something catch his eye and turned to look toward his room.

                There sitting in the arm chair, was Mark. He gulped again, walking towards the bedroom.

                “Can we talk now?” Mark asks.

                “Uh-sure…” Jack choked out, “we can talk now.”

                “Good.” He smiles.

                Jack takes a seat in the desk chair, turning it to face Mark, “so what do you want to talk about?”

                “Jack…..you’re not good at hiding stuff.”

                “I don’t kn-“

                Mark shot him a look, smile from ear to ear.

                “Okay…okay….I’m not.”

                “Something is definitely up with you and I’m pretty sure I know what it is.”

                “You do?”

                Mark reaches out, pulling Jacks’ chair closer to him. Their knees touch and he smiles again.

                Jacks’ face turns bright pink, he doesn’t know what to do or say at this very moment.

                “Jack I….” He lowers his voice, leaning forward more, “I know you have a crush on-“

                _OH NO!!!_

“Somebody at school.” He laughs, throwing his head back.

                “I uh-“

                “Don’t be shy Jack!” Mark playfully hits him in the knee.

                Jack laughed awkwardly.

                “I have a feeling I know who it is too….” He pauses.

                “You…do?”

                “Yes, I think so.” He leans forward again, playing his hand on Jacks’ leg.

                Jack holds his breath.

                “Come in close, it’s a secret after all.”

                He slowly leaned in, his heart was racing at this point.

                Mark lowers his voice to almost a whisper, “I know you like me.”

                Everything just stops and Jacks’ face turned from pink to bright red. He couldn’t make eye contact with him. He wanted to say something but no words came out.

                “Sorry, I didn’t mean t-“

                “It’s fine.”

                “Are you sure? I mean I just wanted to say something to you because….”

                The pause lasted an eternity and it was Marks’ turn to become red in the face.

                “I like you as well.” Mark exhaled deeply.

                Jack slowly looked up at him, their eyes met and the world around them was spinning. “Y-you do?!”

                “Yes….”

                Jack was taken aback…. _Was this just a dream? Wake up Jack…fucking wake up…._

                Mark smirked, as he ran his hand up Jacks’ leg.

                _Oh my god……this was everything I’ve been waiting for._

                “I want to show you how I feel about you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next thing I will be working on WILL be the final third chapter of this fic, before I get back to the other ones I have lined up. ( I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave it at T or bump up to M just for added masturbation in this chapter....gah...I was at war...but better to be safe than sorry.)


	3. Addicted To You.

Jack grew wide eyed and just looked up at Mark with a surprised look on his face, his cheeks were burning at this point and Marks’ followed suit.

“You-“

“Shh.” Mark touched his lips with his finger, “do you want to?”

“Of course I do.” Jack whispered.

They both leaned in closer, their noses touched. Mark kissed him deeply and Jack kissed back. Their casual kissing turned into making out. Jack then pulled himself up from his desk chair. Mark didn’t say a word, he just watched the Irishman climb into his lap.

Mark looked up at him, his baby blue eyes could strike him dead. Mark had no idea he felt THIS way about Jack before, he had no idea until it was right in front of his face. He couldn’t imagine either, that Jack also felt this way. 

Again time stood still, they locked eyes and Jack was so shy. He giggled under his breath, as they resumed making out. He could feel Mark pull his shirt up, feeling his soft hands graze his skin.

“Wait.” Mark said, stopping.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

                “Yes, I’m sure…why? Are you not?”

                “Oh yes!” Mark laughed, “I want to but aren’t you sick?”

                Jack smiled nervously, “wellllll…”

                “You never really were sick, WERE YOU?!” Mark gasped smiling coyly.

                Jack batted his eyelashes, “noooo....”

                “HOW DARE YOU!” He began kissing Jack all over; his face, neck and chest.

                “That tickles!!” He shrieked.

                “Good! How dare you fake sickness, just to get me alone!” Mark went back to pulling Jacks’ shirt up, getting it over his head.

                “I’m sorry!” Jack shrieked again laughing, as Mark continued to kiss down his chest.

                Mark held tight around his waist, “god you’re so tiny….” He bites his lip, “you have no idea what it does to me.”

                “Mmmm.” Jack moans, giggling.

                Mark leans Jack back, kissing down his chest to his stomach.

                “Hold on hold on.” Jack sits up again, leaning over to open the top drawer of his desk. He pulled the lube out.

                “Good thinking.” Mark smirked, “we will need it.”

They make out aggressively, as he undoes Marks’ jeans, he could feel him rock solid and poking him. It turned Jack on which lead to Mark more turned on.

                Jack pulls Marks’ dick from his boxers. Gawking at the sight, it was more than Jack could’ve imagined. “Wow…” He spoke softly.

                “Like what you see?”

                “Y-yes…” Jack gulped.

He took Marks’ dick in hand, slowly jerking him off. From the base, all the way up and all the way back down.

Mark exhaled deeply. Feeling Jacks’ soft hand wrap around the shaft.

He jerks him off faster, gripping tighter. Jack felt butterflies at war inside him, reaching for the lube.

He lets go of Marks’ dick, putting the lube in the palm of his one hand and rubbing them together. Taking Marks’ dick again, jerking him off this time with both hands and getting it covered with lube.

“Mmmm, fuck.” Mark clenched his teeth.

Jack stretched his legs out to the side, long enough for Mark to get his jeans off; followed by his boxers.

He repositioned onto Marks’ lap, straddling him. They made out aggressively again and Mark lifted him up a little bit, helping Jack lower down on his dick.

Jack held his breath and feeling so nervous, slowly lowering himself. It hit him instantly as Mark inserted his rock hard dick in.

 “Fuck!!” Mark hissed, “You’re so tight!”

“Ahhh!!” Jack cried loudly, his eyes rolled back. He collapsed against Marks’ chest, heavily breathing.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” He nodded. He had to move around a bit, to get more comfortable.

Finding a good spot Jack smiled, content. He took both of Marks’ hands and squeezed as he began bouning up and down on his dick.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Mark moaned loudly.

Jacks’ tiny body shook as he rode him faster, “OHHH MYYY GOODDD!”

He pulled him in close, biting at each other’s lip. “Fuck Jack! Harder!”

“I can’t!” Jack cried, “You’re so big!”

“Mmmmmm!” Mark groaned, thrusting deeper into him.

“Marrrkkk!!”

They fucked harder, Mark pulled Jack in biting at his chest that lead to sucking and a nice purple hickey upon his skin.

“Fuck!” Jack curled his toes and his back arched.

“Yes yes yes yes!!”

“Mmmmmmm Mark! Fuck me! Deeper!” He begged.

“Hold onto me.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Marks’ neck and legs around his waist. They pulled up from the chair and Mark carried him across the room. Jack let go of his waist, letting his legs loose. Mark took him by the thighs, fucking him against the wall.

“Fuck Mark!! My insides!”

“Yes! Take it!” He fucks him deeper.

Jack held the sides of his face, kissing him deeply. Taking one of his hands and tugging a handful of Marks’ hair.

“Fuckkkkk!” Mmmm!!!” Jack moans, “I wanna cum!”

“Not yet!” Mark growled, fucking him harder.

“Please Mark let me cum!!” He curled his toes again, his legs twitched.

“Don’t cum yet Jack!” Mark pulled them away from the wall, fucking him mid-air before taking him over to the bed, laying him back onto the sheets.

“Marrrkk!” He reached out, tugging at his’ collar.  Pulling him in for a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth.

He stood at the edge of the bed, pulling Jacks’ legs apart and gripping tight to his thighs. He fucked him deeper, already more than half his dick had disappeared into Jacks’ _now stretched_ hole.

“Mmmmmmmm fuck Jack!” Mark moaned deeply, throbbing.

“Let me cum now pleaseeee!” He cried, throwing his head back.

“Not yet Jack! No!”

“Pleasee!”

Mark reached out and covered Jacks’ mouth. Fucking him deeper, hearing muffled screams escape the Irishman; as he fucked faster and now getting balls deep.

His little body shook like a leaf under him, he was ready to cum and Mark could see it in his face.

“Mmmmmmhmmmmm!” Jack cried, tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks.

Mark replaced his hand with his lips, they kissed deeply. “I wanna cum deep inside you.”

“Cum in me then.”

He continued to fuck him deeper, giving him all he got. “Fuck yes!!! Mmmmmm Jack!!”

“Cum for me! Cum for me! Cum for mee!!” Jack choked out.

“FUCKKK JACKKK! You’re my dirty little slut!” Mark moaned low and deeply.

“Yessss!!” Jack closed his eyes tight, feeling himself about to explode.

They fucked faster, deeper, harder and Marks’ eyes rolled back as he came so deep inside him.

Jack could feel Mark pulsating and he convulsed as came, as well. Soaking his abs and the sheets.

“Fuck!” Mark collapsed onto him, getting Jacks’ cum on his shirt.

“Aghh.” Jack squeaked out little sounds. More tears rolled down his cheeks, he looked down at Mark as he pulled himself up.

“Are you okay?! You’re crying, I didn’t hurt you did I?!” Mark gasped.

“No! Good tears.” Jack whispered.

“Wow…” He bit his lip, “roll over.”

“What?”

“Don’t pull out….just roll over.”

He helped him roll over onto his stomach, Jack inhaled deeply and held his breath.

Mark slowly pulled out but not all the way. He slowly thrusted back in, he continued to fuck Jack. Slow deep strokes that made Jack cry out.

“Mmmm!” Jack squeaked out in pleasure. “I’m so weak Mark.”

“That’s okay, don’t do anything.” He smirked.

Jack looked back at him, feeling Mark poke and prod at his insides, as he was being fucked again. “MARRKKK!!”

“I just can’t get enough of you.” He grabbed Jacks’ hair, pulling him back. He fucked him deeper, He took his free hand and grabbed his ass.

“Ahh!” Jack yelped, feeling his nails dig into his bare skin. “Mark!”

“Mmmm! Jack! I could fuck you all day, I swear.” He fucked him deeper, pulling him up on his knees.

Jack arched his back, helping Mark get deeper inside him. “Mmmmm you can if you really want to.” He teased.

He grabbed a handful of his hair again, tugging tight to it. Fucking Jack faster, he smacked his ass with full force.

“FUCK!” Jack jumped startled, subconsciously pulling forward.

“Nuh uh, you can’t escape me.” He took him by his little hips, pulling him back in.

“Mmmmmmmarkkk!” Saliva dripped from his mouth.

He pulled his arms back behind him, holding them tight. “Fuck! You’re my dirty little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes!”

“You like me balls deep in your ass?” He growled, fucking him faster.

“Yes Mark I do!”

Mark pulled Jack back, so they were now skin to skin. He slowed down his strokes but still deep he was hitting it.

“Mmmmm Mark.” Jack spoke softly.

“I don’t know what it is but,” he paused, “I’m addicted to you.”

“You are?” Jack was taken aback.

“Yes……” Mark smirked, pushing Jack forward. He fucked him hands free as he took off his shirt. He threw it to Jack and he took it in his mouth.

“Mmmhmmm!” Jack’s muffled moans escaped him.

“Play with yourself.” Mark demanded.

Jack blushed bright red and reached down, jerking himself off.

“Mmmm fuck yes!” He reached down himself, to take Jacks’ balls in hand and played with them as he fucked him deeper.

Jack thrashed around, overtaken by pleasure. “MMMHHMMMKKKK!” Tears welled up in his eyes again, he tightened up around Marks’ dick and wanted to cum again so bad.

“God! I’m gunna cum again!” He fucked him faster, massaging his balls more.

Jack screamed loudly, letting go of the shirt between his teeth. “FUCK I’M CUMMING!”

“Cum for me Jack.” Mark fucked him faster.

His little body bucked as he came, getting cum all over his hand, Marks’ hand and the sheets. He made such a mess. Mark let go of his balls and Jacks weak hand released the grip on his dick.

“Fuck….Mark I can’t take anymore!” Jack coughed, his voice was strained and throat was tired.

“I’m about to cum, help me!” Mark cried.

Jack reached down and took hold of Marks’ balls and played with them, he wanted Mark to finish in him again. “Cum for me big boy.” He growled.

“Jack! Tighter!”

He gripped tighter to his balls and clenched tighter around Marks’ dick.

Mark leaned in and bit Jacks’ upper back, letting out low aggressive moans.

“Ahhmmm!” Jack bucked, feeling his teeth, he looked back at him.

“I’m c-c-c-cahhhh!” He threw his head back as he came, filling Jack up once more.

Jack laid his head down, letting out a sigh; as Mark slowly pulls out.

“Fuck…” Mark exhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

“I hope you’re empty...”

“I am Jack, _for now._ "


End file.
